Future Box
by Andrianlia
Summary: Kyle Copper, I mean Autumn wasn't a mute kid. She just decided and soon she just spoke with a sketch pad and pencil. But she was the most adorable creature in the world! She lived a "nice" life with her mom and dad, until her mom got fed up with her dad and they moved to Japan.
1. Prologue: There's no way back home

My mom was Japanese and always told me about Japan and that one day we'll visit. But I never guessed it would be so soon and permanent.

I walked into my room like I always do after coming. My 300 old oak desk was in the front of my room, three windows near the corner, my single bed with black rose sheets, and a trunk big, tall, and strong enough to hide three grown beagles. I thought everyday the same things would occur, my mom fighting with dad, my dad drunk and making my mom mad, and me always being in the middle. Maybe that's why I never talked.

Maybe it was easier that way. I took my pencil and pad into my bed and started to sketch something. It was an apple in a straw basket, great outline, shadowing, and volume. Was perfect, my mom opened the door at told me in an angry tone and my hand slipped and made a mistake. "That's it, we're leaving!"

I wrote on my sketch pad in the middle of my apple. " _What's wrong?_ "

She says looking at what I wrote for a second after starting packing all my stuff into a big bag we used to use for traveling. "Your father that is!"

" _Where_ _to?_ " I asked on my sketch pad.

She looks at my sketch pad before answering. "Japan. My friend is alright with this." She packs most of my stuff and my room is almost bare.

" _What about school?_ "

Taking a glance at what I wrote she replied. "Since of your outstanding grades at the America's Youngest Genius Center, AYGC, you got a creative scholarship to Ouran High School."

" _Isn't that the school for the rich that boasts about their money a lot?_ "

"We're going to leave tomorrow." She finished packing up all my stuff.

I was out of the airport with my mother. Everything to me seemed to be so… unique or more modern than back home. Futuristic perhaps might have suited it better. My mother pointed to a flamboyant lady in yellow and green and said she's her sister. As we were about to walk over I asked. " _When will I start school?_ " I wrote and my mom seemed surprised.

"I forgot about that condition!" She then whispered to me. "You have to dress as a boy for this whole semester, the principal likes playing with his son and his whole entire school, and wants to see their reaction when they find out."

" _Why me?_ "

"Because you're cute, and see who would fall for a mute cute boy."

I guess I could pass for I guy, I'm was taller than my old friends, I was 5'9.

" _Seems fun, I'm in._ "

"Yay!" She says as we go to her friend.

I never knew her friend was so rich. I looked at her ride, a long and sleek white limo. But almost like the race car shows back home, it had two bright red flames covering each side of it. I went in and asked my mom. " _What about an alibi or profile of me?_ "

"Oh that? So glad the principal did this, he spent an hour making posts under your fake name, birth certificate faked, and everything was flawless. You don't have to worry at all Autumn. He also asked AYGC to keep quiet and make your profile change to male and told the students. Your fake name will be, Kyle Cooper. Also your backstory is a friend of mine asks me to take care of you as they travel the world."

" _Will people be actually tricked by me?_ "

"Remember all those times the top producers wanted you in their movie from a simple play of _Beauty and the Beast_ , besides you're the best at acting innocent."

" _Okay._ "

"Just go to sleep, you need this sleep."

" _What about you? I think you should go to sleep as well._ "

She smiles at me and closes her eyes and put her head on my lap.

The day of school arrives and Yazuru Suoh, the chairman of the school board allowed me to wear whatever I wanted to school and every teacher was notified that. So I can become more flashy, which I know is what he wanted me to do. I had short blond hair and light blue eyes, so I was in no trouble to find something to accompany it. I wore the dog tag my friend gave to me before he left, but I never wrote my name in it. I put on a white undershirt and a black v-neck shirt.

I slung my flashy sky blue bag around my shoulder. My sketch pad and pencil was in my bag. The textbooks were delivered and I got them yesterday. I put them in my bag and I walked down the spiraling stairs. I was still surprised it was more like our home, I guess the word for it if I'm from Japan, would be... western? Maybe like one of those big buildings inside in New York City, all chic, black, and white.

I went down to the kitchen and took a sandwich out for breakfast. I started munching on my sandwich.

"My name is Mani." A woman with long black hair said in English fluently. "I'm your driver for taking you to school. I also know your secret miss."

I flip to my 101th page, where the page before was labeled as talking to Japanese older woman. I thought it was a bother to always write, so I made presets.

The 101th page said in Japanese. " _Pleasure._ " I shake her hand.

Clearly not shocked about me knowing Japanese, she smiles. "Let's go, we don't want you to be late to your first day of school, first impressions are usually golden tickets."

I flipped to the 85th page for one worded replies for Japanese older woman. " _Okay._ "

I follow her to the car. I went in the car and she closes it for me. I buckle in and didn't mind when she put on her playlist of rock and heavy metal. I got to the school and I closed the door.

"Remember, go to the main office." Mani says as she leaves.

The place was empty, except for a few cars scattered about. I entered the school building and I already lost my way in four turns. I saw two people, one chattering a lot and the other just staring about.

The younger boy points at me. "Hey look! Isn't that the transfer student? I heard from Kyoya he's mute."

I take my sketch pad out and I write on it. " _If you know if I'm me and that I'm new, could I trouble you to show me where the main office?_ "

"Yeah, I won't mind a bit! Let's go! By the way, I'm Honey." He points to the taller kid. "He's Mori. We're both 3rd years."

I didn't see it and thought it was weird, but take me for an example, a girl who chose to stay mute on their own, I'm not one to judge.

I went to page 86 and showed them it and smiled. " _Thanks._ "

"You're welcome." That guy I thought was like me in a way blushed a bit and turned his head away.

In a few minutes I was at the main office. I went to a blank page and wrote. " _Thanks again._ "

"No problem!" They walked away and I entered the office.

I eyed the secretary and I wrote on a blank page. " _I was told to come here for my schedule._ "

"You're Kyle Cooper, right?"

I went to page 87. " _Yes._ "

"Here it is." She hands me it. and I show her page 86.

"You're welcome. Now just take a right from here and you'll soon see your classroom."

I bow as I quickly leave. I was trying to get used to the customs, like instead of us moving classroom to classroom, the teachers move. I guess it was good for us, I guess? I follow her directions and I see a classroom. It matched what mine said. I opened the door and come in.

The teacher which I labeled as teacher E for english said. "Ah, this is Kyle Cooper, he's from America and on a creative scholarship. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Then she cursed under her breath asking that.

I heard some noise and clattering from class. I then took the chalk from the blackboard and wrote in English and underneath it Japanese, Hello, I'm Kyle Cooper. I'm mute for some personal circumstances, but I'm glad to have you as my new classmates.

I smile after writing it and I heard a voice say. "He's great host material."

I then heard voices say. "He's a mixture of Honey and Mori!"

I then heard another voice say. "Mori and Honey both have some competition ahead of them!"

"Wow, he knows Japanese fluently!"

"A scholarship? Almost like Haruhi!"

"Look at his style, it's so cool!"

"His hair is so light and his eyes are so unique!"

Teacher E hushed them as she said. "Quiet! Now, Kyle, you can sit behind Haruhi. Haruhi, raise your hand."

A boy smiling naturally said femininely. "I'm here." Though he did say it in the male's term, it definitely sound girly.

I took a seat behind him and I studied the people next to him. They looked exactly the same, a normal person couldn't tell the difference. I spent that whole period studying the difference of the two identical twins. Lunch soon came and I took lunch from my bag and set it out. It took me time to realize I was being watched.

The only thing I packed was my leftovers from the desert I made yesterday, cake... No wonder. Mother told me I had a knack for making sweets. I looked around me and I saw two familiar people, wait, they were the people I met early. I saw Honey and Mori and Honey was eying my food. I knew if Mori wasn't restraining him back, he would eat my food in a flash.

I wrote down on a blank piece of page. " _You want some? I have more._ "

"Really? You're so kind!" Honey says as I get more from my bag.

Like I knew, he stuffed his face with food and I couldn't help but smile at it. He reminded me of another friend I knew when I was in elementary school, he loved food. Anything that was edible that was. After school, S teacher (science teacher), asked me to bring some things into the 2nd music room.

I nod my head and carried the boxes in my hands and went to the location. I dropped the boxes and opened the door. Rose petals swirled around me and I coughed one out of my mouth. I saw Arabian themed clothes on seven different people.

I went to page 4 of my sketch pad. " _..._ "

I see classmates from my class and other people I don't know chattering.

"Who is this kid?" A blonde that I could tell was a narcissist.

A black haired guy shifts his glasses. "Tamaki, his name is Kyle Cooper. He's in Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru's class. No real data on him."

The twins noticed me and said. "Hey, he's that mute kid."

"Oh I heard about him! I heard he's rivaling against Mori and Honey being silent, but cute as well."

" _I think I'm in the wrong room._ "

"Anybody got déjà vu?" One of the twins say as the people were ushered out for "hiring" of some sort.

" _Can I go now?_ " The doors are blocked by the twins.

"Nope. We're making you a host." The twins say together.

" _For what reason? I did nothing to deserve this! No way._ "

"Wear these headphones, you'll boost your cool factor in what you're wearing now plus the headphones."

" _But I don't need them, if I'm not using them!_ " I put my sketch pad in their face.

"You'll be a cuter Mori, cute to look at, but always farther away for people to reach. A fine art inside a glass container."

A drill sound was heard and a maniac, ahem, otaku appeared. "I can imagine it already! Kyle sitting by the window listening to the music with the fresh air and cold breeze comes by, he turns his head and winks at his companions, they all swoon!"

" _No freakin' way am I gonna do this!_ "

"No choice."

The brothers come at me and I stand there still. "Gotcha!" They look down. "Huh? Where did you go?"

I was a meter away, yet I wore the headphones and I crushed the floor centimeters away from the brothers who laid on the floor in a daze and I went to page 57. "Who is next?"

"Mori, go get him." Honey says after being bribed by cake.

I never expected him to be so strong, but once I realized it, I became a tad more serious. I turned my instincts on and I knew what to do and how he was going to attack before he did. He was about to hit my leg and I jumped backwards and made an incomplete circle. I then put in all my strength as I got a good shot and hit his stomach. The doors broke as out of the doors where I saw the girls were still there.

" _Still anybody who wants to go against me?_ " I say with a smile.

The black haired guy who was the only one not in shock said. "Forgot to mention, Kyle was trained at AYGC, America's Youngest Genius Center not only creative arts, but martial arts. Beat all of her opponents with speed and skill."

"I will." Honey says obviously mad and furious with me. "Nobody hits Mori and gets away with it."

 **Sorry if I sucked at battle descriptions and for pausing on Death Pen. This inspiration was a bit from a friend's mother who is writing a book, and some were inspired after I read some fanfic, like Endure by Artist-kun and A Smile so Fake - Ouran Fanfic (Hikaru Love Story). Then I thought, wait, I read a lot of the manga and I watched all of the anime, I know the names, so I guess I kind of combined these two and made my own unique character. At least I gave credit, some random people could claim it was their's.**

 ** **Anyway, VERY sorry for stopping Death Pen, but it shall resume after I have some inspiration.****


	2. Chapter 1: The voice in the Opera

Honey had a small build, so I knew he would be fast. Besides, I heard rumors he's the strongest guy here. So I let my instincts guide me a bit and ran toward him in a blink of an eye. I throw a punch, but it was to slow, he dodged it and I flipped back three times. I run around the room and do faster and faster, until I let my instincts run wild.

I could tell there's a chance where I might lose, so I ran faster and faster. I jumped like a cat toward him and strike. I dropkick him and he flew out of the window. I then get control of my body and widen my eyes. " _Was I to intense? I didn't mean to be that harsh._ "

"Not at all, I have some respect for you." Tamaki says.

I heard the girls coo. "He's strong, cute, tall, and silent, I just wanna hug him! Eee!"

Kyoya said. "You just destroyed a lot of private property, for you, about three million dollars in America."

"Anybody got déjà vu?" I'm guessing that was Kaoru.

"You're not the only one with it." Haruhi says feeling down.

" _I walked into that one, what do I have to do?_ "

"Become a host. Maybe like what Renge said, maybe we should do… I got the next theme! Youkai themed party, we will entertain them with sweet words from a youkai and the best dancer will get a kiss from _moi_." He points at me. "I think you should become the nine tailed fox always lonely because your lovers always died and you became silent and never loved again. You can act, right?" Tamaki visualizes the scene.

I didn't get to answer since Kyoya did. "Many famous directors asked him to be in their movies when he was younger in a children's play or _Beauty and the Beast_ , but he refused them."

My face was flustered and I hid behind my sketch pad. The girls outside came back inside and I ask. " _Could I start tomorrow? I need to get to my limo, I have a feeling my driver's been listening to her music and I need to get home._ "

"Wait, if you have a limo, then shouldn't you be able pay for it?"

I shake my head. " _That's only my mother's friend and I can't just ask her, 'hey, I need three million dollars', that's rude to who gave you a home, jeez, use your head for once. I thought Kyoya already knew that since he plays the part of stalker king very well._ _Good bye._ "

I walk out of the room and carry the stuff to the second music room. I then went back to Mani and went back home.

\- Back to the host club (Kyoya's perspective) -

"Interesting." I say shifting his glasses and asked Mori. "You can keep a secret, right?"

"Yes."

"Turns out he's different from all guys."

"Well he did just wipe me out in less than a minute and Honey in seven minutes."

"No, I don't mean that way." I shake my head in disappointment.

"In what way?"

\- Back to Kyle *ahem*, Autumn -

My mom asked me. "How was school today Aut-Kyle, I need to get used to saying Kyle. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, got it! Wait, why do you have headphones when you're not listening to music?"

I wrote in English and made it longer so mother would ask a lot of questions. " _I met seven very weird people and three were in my class. My favorite favorite part of school was art. I drew the pond they had and when I was zoning out for a few minutes, the teacher yelled at me and when she was going to say how I was doing nothing, she fainted in surprise. So, how was your day?_ "

"Great! I just came off the phone with my company and allowed me to work at home and thought that if needed, I could easily talk to the customers and co-workers who live in Japan, so they gave me a small raise!" She says brightly.

" _Great news!_ "

"Of course, now for dinner?"

" _Yes, I'll be making currywurst._ "

"Mmm, a new change of countries. German."

I was cooking dinner as I the doorbell rang. My mom was out talking to a friend and I couldn't say who it is. So I just did morse code and I tapped "who are you?"

"It's Mori and Honey!"

I opened the door and saw Honey with a bandage on his forehead and a small scar on Mori, they step in and I asked. " _Why are you here?_ "

"We wanted to say sorry for bothering you in fighting us." Mori says blushing a bit surprising me a lot.

Five more people show up greeting me inside my home, Tamaki which I nicknamed "Daffodil", Kaoru and Hikaru which I named "Devil Twins", Haruhi which I named "Crossdresser", and Kyoya "Money Grub".

Tamaki says. "This is great for a commoner to live in!"

" _Again, I'm living with my mom's friend._ "

"What's your mother's friend's name?"

" _Summer Kanoko, her mother's American and her husband agreed that she'll name the child and they'll keep his last name._ "

"Summer Kanoko? You sure about that. THE Summer Kanoko that it famous in the lawyer business."

I flipped to page 4. " _..._ " I then turn to a blank page. " _I think I would know what the name is of the person that's letting me stay here._ "

"Well, we wanted to say sorry." Haruhi says.

" _Thanks crossdresser._ "

"Haruhi's not a girl. He's manly!"

" _I think I can also tell the difference between a female and male, I need to know the difference for when I paint, draw, or sketch out a human._ " That was a total lie, I just knew right away, no questions asked or needed in this case.

"Well, can you keep it a secret?"

" _I don't care whatever you, just as long I don't have to deal with Daffodil, Devil Twins, and Money Grub._ "

"What does my name mean?" Tamaki says. "Why does it sound positive?"

I turn to page 10 where my sketches starts and flip through the pages until I found the picture I drew of Narcissus and Echo. It was a pond in a cave and Narcissus looking at his reflection and I write on the top write where there was blank space. " _If you never read anything about greek mythology, I'll sum up the myth. Echo helps Zeus, Hera finds out and cursed Echo to echo others and can't talk by herself. Falls in love and is cruelly rejected, revenge is served from two other goddesses. Daffodils bloom near the pond where Narcissus is and falls in love with himself and dies talking to his reflection in the river._ "

"I know that myth! Narcissus dejected everyone who loved him because he loved himself." Haruhi snaps her fingers.

"You're calling me a narcissus? It's not any person that god wants to make a beauty."

I hit him on the head with my sketch pad and turn to page 90. " _You're not one to talk._ "

"I just have a perfect body, no need to get jealous."

"Narcissus." Everyone says.

I could of sworn I saw five arrows went through his body, one being labeled "by lover" and others. He goes into the corner creating mushrooms.

Before I could tell him to get out, Haruhi says. "Tamaki, get off the floor, you can't do this at a guest's house."

I remembered I was cooking still and I bow and run to the kitchen. I made it in time and I saved the food from being non edible.

" _Since I made a lot food, do you want to join me for dinner?_ "

"Sure." They all agreed and they sat down in the seats in the dining room.

I heard the door open from my mother's room and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Au-Kyle, I just finished my-"

She looked at me as I was serving dinner. Before dinner I changed into something more casual, a black shirt and sky shorts and I had headphones resting on my neck, yeah, I knew some baaad was going to happen.

"Who are these friends of your's?"

" _Club members._ "

"You already made friends? Great job!" She looks at Haruhi, pets her head and says. "Who is this cute girl?"

I went to page 11. " _Don't ask._ "

" _Well,_ _ **that**_ _happened and some things broke and bam, but it was kind of their fault for that, so they came to apologize._ "

"Oh, so you saw Kyle's instincts ignite? Sorry."

"Oh, he only threw me out of the window, nothing bad really."

"Good thing he didn't do anything bad, there was that time where I had to convince some parents- well, enjoy my da-son's cooking!"

I give her a look that says. "Nice catch. Not."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone says except me, I go to my 200th page which says, " _Itadakimasu!_ "

We finish dinner and I into my room.

\- Ky-Autumn's Mother -

"Sorry that A-Kyle doesn't talk, Kyle stopped talking when he was smaller, about when he turned 10 years old. His parents fought barely, but when they do, it takes them at least a year and I heard thy fought when he was 10, double digits, so he must have stopped. But since he made friends, he would non stop write about them, like now and I hope that you can help him get out of this. He used to have such a sweet voice, but without a voice, he's still cool, but he won't laugh, just puts on his brave face." I says smiling.

"We'll help him." The only blond haired guy there.

"Ah, sorry, my friend should be coming in any moment, so I don't want to start anything, so you should go, thank's for your visit."

"Can I talk to you alone?" A glasses wearing guy says.

Everyone else left, so I thought it was fine, so I asked. "What do you want to know?"

"Sorry we never introduced myself, my name is Kyoya Ootori and I wanted to ask about why you want your daughter to dress up as a guy."

I narrowed my eyes and stopped smiling. "Knew something didn't feel right. The chairman wanted to test his school in seeing if my daughter could be fooled as a guy."

\- The rest of the Host Club (Kaoru) -

"If he's mentally depressed, then that means he'll look even cooler! A sad smile, cool posture, and petite face, who couldn't go against that? I bet Kyoya wouldn't mind the extra money rolling in." Hikaru says.

"Hikaru, that's a rude thing to say!" Tamaki says.

It was true, but he could of put it in a nice way. "Think of him as a girl, and maybe he'll rub off you and you'll be nice and quite!"

\- Time Skip - The next day after school (dun, dun, dun!) [Ky-Autumn] -

I went to the third music room when I heard the bell ring and I had my headphones in my hand to give back to them. I opened the door and was greeted by Tamaki.

"I have your costume here, so go change in the room next to Haruhi, it's the closest to your right."

I grab it and I see the room and open it. The first thing I saw was Haruhi. She screamed in shock and I heard footsteps. I leap up and stick my feet on the wall, and the door is slammed right open.

"Haruhi, are you alrigh..." Tamaki blushes and turns away

I mimick Kaoru's voice. "Pervert." That was the only time I talked in a long time of my life and I didn't want to talk, my mouth had a mind of it's own and I tried to stop. "King's a pervert. Nya~"

"Where are you Kaoru!" He leaves running in search of Kaoru

I write something and rip it from my sketch pad and let it go on the floor and she read it. "Sorry." After changing and me staying up there, she looks up. "You talked."

" _That's the only time I will, I can't just leave and look like a pervert or get on anybody's bad side. besides, if you keep my secret, I'll keep your's, I'm a girl._ " I write and drop on the floor

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" She screams.

" _Do you not know the meaning of secret? It means zip your mouth and shut UP!_ " I let that message run through my mouth as I mimicked Honey.

\- Honey -

I was opening my mouth to eat the delicious strawberry cake when everyone but Takashi stared at me while Tamaki bursted in and Kyoya raised his eyebrow. What did you say?"

"Did I say something?"

Tamaki held Kaoru by the collar. "Just because I heard Haruhi in the changing room screaming and opening it does not mean I've a pervert!"

"Ha ha, Tama's a pervert." I said laughing deciding to eat my cake after Mori covered my mouth.

"That's exactly what it means, besides, I wasn't there! Hikaru tell them!" Kaoru says.

"Everyone here but mute Kyle and Haruhi were her this whole time, but Kyle doesn't talk."

Then something resounds and I laugh. "Ah, ha, ha, ha! It sound like somebody said you're a girl?"

"Somebody did."

"But only Kyle is the only one absent and the customers are doing their homework since that new teacher came and gave us a load of homework."

\- Autumn (Finally said it without any K!) -

"Truth is, I never was born mute and I could of talked all this time, it's my voice." I tell Haruhi after changing.

"What about your voice? It's enchanting and cute."

"That's the problem, nobody ever took me seriously, it's not because on my 10th birthday something bad happens, like my parents keep saying sorry for, it was because on that day, when I said something bad was going to happen- I was like Cassandra, what I said was true, but since nobody took me serious, some people called me a witch. So I stopped talking until now, I guess there's no point, but I guess I should make it lower."

"I bet Kyoya, when he knows, which he always does, will not mind at all, more cash for him."

"Money Grub."

\- Kyoya -

I sneeze and say. "Somebody's talking about me."

"I wonder who." Honey innocently says.

 **I took me a LONG time to finish this, maybe 5 hours? I was in the middle of listening to music and worrying about my mom remembering something that I don't feel like doing, so I basically locked myself in my room. What? I don't care if you call me a shut-in, but at least I'm not an actual one! ([No offense to the shut-ins or NEETs reading this, I really thing you guys are cool, not caring the hell about what others think about you ;) ])**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Losing It

**The reason for me not updating was school... I had some, a LOT homework and not really enough time to focus on my story. Don't expect me to update so fast on school days. Anyway, peace out!**

"You better keep that secret." I say in my male voice doing finishing touches. "And what they did say I did, it was all true, just the part where I'm female, and I'm pretty certain Money Grub knows my secret. My name's actually Autumn."

"That's a pretty name!" Then she looks confused, probably from the second statement I said. "You mean the Shadow King, Kyoya?"

"I already have nicknames Crossdresser, and I am not going to change them because of one small favor." I mimic Kyoya's voice and pretend to adjust invisible glasses.

\- Kyoya -

"A-choo, achoo!" I sniff shifting my glasses. "Somebody's making fun of me."

\- Back to Autumn -

"I'm not a crossdresser."

"Haruhi you done?" I say in Tamaki's voice.

"You said my name?"

"No I didn't, Ta-ma-ki diiid! Ima Crossdresser." I say in Haruhi's voice.

She asked. "Is that how I really sound like? Oh yeah, my original question was how come you won't use your voice or make voice as often as other people's voices?"

"Do you really have to ask that? Because it's fun." I say in Mori's voice and Haruhi gets the chills and a ghost appears in her shadow dittoing heself.

"Never. Do. That. Again."

" _Well, let's go._ " I bring up my sketch pad as I wink at her.

"Ha, ha, ha."

We enter the 3rd music room together and I look at myself in the mirror. A nine tail fox, white tails, cat ears and kimono. The outline was red and the base color was yellow and the sleeves were a bit too big for me.

" _Where to I go?_ " I asked Kyoya as I saw Tamaki doting on Haruhi not very surprisingly.

He directs me to an open window. "Sit here."

I looked at the window and t had two pillows which I guessed was for a couple but I sat against one enjoying the scenery I saw below me. I took my sketch pad and went to the next blank page and drew what I saw. I finished in enough time to see the customers flowing in.

I saw the twins and Hikaru was dressed up as a vampire and Kaoru as a human.

"I wish I could be with you forever! I'll only be able to live just for a few more years!" Kaoru cries.

"We can." Hikaru bites Kaoru's neck and their customers shrieked.

I want to say something's wrong with the girls, but the twins have to be even more crazy to pull that off. I then stare at Tamaki and wonder how the hell the girls fawn over him. Before I could, I see people with me and I smile sweetly. I rip out the page with the drawing and write something on the page on it. " _Would you like this picture, it's as beautiful as the the person standing with me._ "

I hand it to a lady and they fight over it, but in the end another lady gets it and I wave the first lady over who was crying. I pat her head and bent over and kissed her forehead. The other girls go wild and I smile shyly at them which calms them down. I started to draw the ladies in front of me and hand it to somebody who then happily cries and runs to Kyoya for a question.

I ripped another page out from my pad. I started to draw the busy streets New York City with people on the sidewalk, churches, the Empire State building, skyscrapers, and cafes and restaurants with people sitting down and ordering food. A gust of wind happens to pick it up and it flies out of the window. I never liked losing any of my artwork, so being reckless was totally me.

I jumped out of the window and people started crowding the window watching me. I didn't have to jump all the way down and break a leg, I landed on a tree and caught my picture and climbed down.

I sighed and spoke in Haruhi's voice by mistake. "I feel so tired. Why does this have to happen to me everyday."

I heard a rustle and like a ninja, I was behind them and blew in his ear making him uneasy.

"Honey? Where are you? Come out and fight me!"

\- Kyoya -

"So she can draw." I write a note in my notebook under Autumn.

A door suddenly appears and lights turn off and on.

"You can stop it." A guy wearing all black says to a another guy in the front flickering the lights on and off.

The guy revealed himself as he walked toward the entrance to the music room. The door was violently broken and he fell down.

\- Autumn -

I zipped past everyone and opened the door to the music room, ahem, broken the door to the music room. I saw Kyoya look over and write something else in his notebook. I looked to my left and right.

I saw a guy cloaked in black banged up (probably because of me) and I rush over to him. " _Are you alright? I'm very sorry!_ "

"Wh-what is wrong with you!" He shouts.

"Oh, it's just Umehito Nekozawa." Hikaru says sighing.

" _Seriously, are you alright?_ " I shove my notebook in his face.

"Yes, sheesh."

" _Who are you anyway?_ "

"The club leader of the dark magic club." Tamaki says in his little corner glitching out shaking, "I know his powers are real! After I stepped on the doll, I went to class and I couldn't read any of the questions!"

"You walked into a Latin class in a middle of a test."

"Then explain why my legs felt as heavy as led then!"

"You ran a marathon."

"Cursed voodoo dolls are on sale starting today." Nekozawa which I nicknamed Catty closed the door to his club room and seemed to disappear which frightened girls to leave.

That must of given the twins an idea because they went to the dark magic club and heard a scream and then came out and said to Haruhi. "Can you guess which one is Hikaru?"

She pointed to the right one. "You're Hikaru."

They crossed their arms and said. "Buzzz! Wrong!"

She said bluntly. "No, I'm correct, your speech is 10 percent more mischievous."

"It's not my fault I like being nice!" Hikaru yells at Kaoru

"Says the guy who pulls me into the pranks!"

"Sissy!"

"I hate that we look exactly the same and people mistake me as you!"

They threw more insults at each other that I felt like were a bit too extreme, *ahem, a lot of extreme* and I knew where it was going to end up to, but I played along for fun since I had nothing else to do.

" _Guys stop it! You're thinking a tad too overboard with this! I mean, Nekozawa big!_ "

They knew I knew and that I wanted to play along and Hikaru said. "I hate you so much! I'll be staying at Kyle's place! At least nobody will mistake me there!"

I saw three big periods right next to me at the background going gray and my soul coming out. Did I hear them correctly?

"Fine, I don't care if you even sleep with Kyle! I know what you do in the bathroom!"

"Don't. You. Dare!" He seethes in anger and a howl was heard.

" _Wait, that was me, I gotta go._ "

I went to the next room and I talked in my normal voice. "Plan A, establish plan B."

"Confirmed."

I come back in with a smile. I dreaded the weekend and spending days with a devil.

 **Yes you should have expected this! Cliffhangers…**

 **What will happen next?**

 **I really have nothing to say, but if you have any ideas what should happen next to either of my stories, just pm me. I felt like it would be awkward if I just that without the cliffhangers.**


	4. Chapter 3: I Can Do It All Night

**-Autumn-**

I heard the knock from my door and opened it. Hikaru was there with a big baggage of luggage and a small part of me died.

"Come in, your room's a floor up from mine."

"Why can't I have a room near you?" He touches my chin and brings it upwards forcing me look into his eyes.

I managed to write something from my pad and shoved it in his face. " _No way is that going to happen. Just go to the room._ "

He sighs and goes into his room with his luggage. I went to my room and started finishing my homework. I soon went on my computer and search up the news in America. I saw a picture of my father and clicked on the link. The article was about Jackal Knife, my father.

Some witnesses in Central Park reported to police stations seeing a drunk man on top of a building and two say he fell and nine says he was pushed. Either way the impact caused death. We still don't know what did happen, but it turns out that man, was the mobster boss of the Lightning Scorpios, the infamous Italian outlaws (Nothing personal, just something I thought since I had to write something for Italy…) who do illegal drug selling and fight with citizens.

I whispered in my normal voice. "I thought he gave up on that. The sign of that blue moon should have told me sooner. I should of talked then…"

I went online and started listening to some techno music with my headphones while changing my settings on my computer. I soon fell asleep after a few minutes.

 **Dreamland**

 _I walked into the living room and hid behind the couch. I saw my dad with his friends and his gun and knife with him. I heard him speak some German, the only language my mom couldn't understand that he could. But I knew what was going on then. Dad must have sense my presence because the last thing I remembered was the shot going off, my mom yelling at dad, tasting blood in my mouth, and me laughing slowly and like a... maniac._

 **(Try reading the last sentence slowly like you're telling a fairy tale to a child)**

 **Away from dreamland- back to reality :/**

I opened my eyes and saw somebody, Hikaru. He was in my bed hugging me and I tried to squirm out without waking him up, but he held me closer each time and I could hear his heartbeat and steadily breathing. I sighed as I went back to sleep knowing he won that round and that I'll have to get payback.

I wake up and fell off my bed with a single grunt. I look at my bed from below and see Hikaru's still there.

"Remind myself to get a lock on the door." I say in Kaoru's voice.

"Kaoru, is that you?" I heard the Hikaru ask groaning.

I hit Hikaru with my sketch pad before writing. " _What are you doing here?_ "

"You didn't have to do that, I had a bad dream and went here."

" _I doubt that very much._ "

"I wanted to spend time with you!"

" _Why did you involve me?_ "

He smirks. "Because if we fight, Kyoya promised us a picture of Haruhi."

I mentally reminded myself to kill Kyoya and I accidentally said under my breath in Haruhi's voice. "Rich people and their ideas of fun."

"Haruhi? I must need a lot more sleep than I think." He says as he yawns about to fall asleep.

I hit him again with my sketch pad. " _Wake up!_ "

"But today's I wanna skip, I wanna go to sleep!"

I pulled his hair. " _But Tamaki said that we have to go this day, something about festival, parties, balloons, knights. We have to meet in the club room._ "

 **(I know, I know. I'm combining two episodes into a completely something else idea, but we can do that because it's *drumroll please* fanfiction!)**

"I, ugh, fine."

He gets up sloppily and I push him out of my room.

"Don't do that, do that! I hate him!" I say in Takashi (Mori) and Honey's voice as two different voices, but say at the same time.

"I'm thinking I'm going crazy!" I heard Hikaru yell.

"Sorry." I say in Nekozawa's voice.

 **Time Skip**

We arrive at the host club and Hikaru goes into actor mode and fights over a "pure maiden" with Kaoru. But she was wearing a different uniform and seemed to be from a different school. She and I'm guessing her friend was completely unaffected by Hikaru and Kaoru's fight to my surprise. She's not normal.

Hikaru starts it. "She's mine! I don't want to share another thing with you! I already have to share everything else with you!"

"Oh yeah? But she wants me!"

I sigh seeing the complaints from the two girls and I then look for Haruhi and I ask Tamaki. " _Where's Haruhi?_ "

He then looked around and starts asking where's Haruhi so fast and glitched out to the point where I really couldn't follow what he said after that. Before he could do anything else, the two girls crush his spirits and tries to say something else to please them, the door opens.

A tall girl wearing WAY too much lipstick comes in holding Haruhi. "I would never leave my lover alone."

 **(Keep your own opinions, but she wears too much lipstick in my opinion!)**

She holds onto a dumbstruck Haruhi twirling her around and the swan Princess or what's it called movie's music started playing and Tamaki was dumbfounded while, everyone else was being, well them. "If we are to fight, it will be together. If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together. Even though I perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side." She kisses Haruhi's hand which makes the whole host club go cold, and I thought that was pretty good lines, if she were a boy that is.

The two girls come to the lady. "Benibara, you're late."

"I'm sorry, I just saw this pretty young girl at the front. I couldn't just leave such a girl alone." Benibara holds onto Haruhi which I can see from her reaction want to make her puke.

The other two girls look her skin and fawn over it. Tamaki tries to save Haruhi, but like always, gets hit and Honey and Mori comfort him with a teddy bear and words.

The all knowing Kyoya shifts his glasses. "So I'm guessing you're from Lobelia's girl's school?"

"Yes, we are."

They then pull out a costume from their clothes and go on this speech about lesbians and school and I lie down getting bored of it. The twins were laughing so hard they barely could breath while they took the costumes off. They then looked at me and I got shivers down my back as I tried to hide.

"You dare keep such a pretty boy here?" The brunette from the school demands.

Thank god they thought I was a male, because I would be screwed, God, thank you!

"Wait a minute, he looks too much like a girl." I shivered even more as Lesbi (Benibara) inspected my face.

I'm screwed and I went to last resorts and said in my Luigi voice. "Nope, I'm male, I just put some makeup because somebody was messing me up. It's just my dress up form, one of them anyway." I then go to Lesbi's voice and wink at her. "Like how I can match your voice, my sweetheart."

Everyone besides Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi were shock and turned to stone by a Medusa. "You talked!"

"Did I? I'm pretty sure Mori would like to talk. Wouldn't you?" I said in Mori's voice and everyone in the host club, including Mori got a bad case of the chillies.

"You told me you would never do that again." Haruhi says putting a hand on my shoulder looking like a zombie who's going to eat a human as she looked up.

"Did I? I'm not really big on promises." I say in Haruhi's voice.

"So those voices were you?" Hikaru finally realizes.

"I'm just an echo with a stupid voice." I finish as Hikaru's whiney voice.

"Quit making fun of me!" He whined.

"Sure, sure, whatever." I say in Kyoya's voice.

"Please refrain from doing my voice." Kyoya says.

"No matter what, I shall never talk in my own voice." I say in the brunette's voice mockingly.

"Do I sound that terrible?" The brunette asks Benibara.

"No way dear." She goes on a speech about how people should love who they want, and not be based by if they're female or male. Reminded me of Tamaki, though his is true love- bleh.

I push them out of the host club and start barricading it.

"I don't care how you interpret it, just I ain't talking in my real voice." I say in my father's voice.

"Jackal Knife... is he your father?" Kyoya asks fully knowing the answer already.

"Tch, you want to know? But yeah, though he said stopped fighting some years ago, but then he permanently stopped it a few days ago." I say in my mother's voice and then change to one of my father's servant's voice. "Now let's stop snooping in my life and go on with this."

"Jackal Knife? I remember reading about him, he's famous for committing bank robberies, killing political people on international T.V, and supporting things."

 **(Before you ask me what I mean by "things", I was first thinking of putting things that are happening today like [mobbings]- rearrange that, but then I thinking people would get mad at me, so when I say stuff, think of things that are bad, like underground gun selling perhaps.)**

"Yeah, but he fell for my mother and she said if he stops doing this, he will. Violence helps nothing and the light that we need will become smaller or the dark will take your heart." I say in Martin Luther King Jr's voice and I doubted they knew anything about America. (Yes, any voice I heard, I can replicate, a small gift from nature.)

"That's deep, but who did you use?" Tamaki was on the verge of crying, happy, or not.

"I was using Martin Luther King Jr. voice."

They stare at me in confusion, I did use English. "Martian L-luther-"

I cut them off and use Haruhi's voice. "He's this guy that ended most of racism in 1960s in America, people treated other people rudely-, why am I telling America's history, not like you people will understand."

"Okay, that was little hurtful." Haruhi says before Tamaki goes into a corner with mushrooms growing.

"My own son thinks I'm stupid."

"I'm Tamaki and I love making girls happy! Not because I love them, just a way to escape my family and love!" I mock Tamaki's voice before going to Mario's **(I don't know if it has a trademark, so blank)** voice. "Yes, because all I said was true! Like heck it is."

"Tch, I hate today." I say in Toph's voice. (Yes, yes, we all know ATLA, it's something that we all watched when we were younger)

"Who?"

A drill appears out of nowhere (I'm not doing this story in order am I?) and a girl appears. "You mean you've never watched Avatar the Last Airbender? You're all a sad sight."

"It's a kid's show for crying out loud!" Hikaru yells.

"But it's a show with power, love (though I hate the episodes that are ALL about love-bleh again), and friendship." I say in my normal boy voice.

"Full fledged otaku?" The girl asks me.

"Nope, just a normal one, restricted to anime and manga that is, soooo, probably. I don't collect figurines or buy games though, not to that extent." I high-five her hand as I talk in Aang's voice.

"Are you watching all this stuff only because you can use a variety of voices?"

"Who knows, but no one. Except me." I say mischievously using Uncle Iroh and Mai's voice.

-Some time later-

I walked back to the grocery store with a Hikaru whining.

"Why can't I come?"

"You'll make a fool of yourself and I do not want to get my reputation ruined here, especially because of you!"

"It's a commoner's store! This would be my first time going to one!"

"NO!"

I walk to the store with a leash in my hand and I tell him. "Tie this around your arm or I will kill you."

He got shivers and tied it around me. I then tie it around a stop sign and go to the store hearing his howls. I go inside and bump into Haruhi.

"You're here?"

"Well, well, well, what a surprise?" I hear a familiar voice and I hug him laughing slightly.

"You know her?" Haruhi asks Ranka. **(I know his actual name, I just felt this was more unique and easy to remember.)**

"Know hi-" I cough.

"Ah, yes, I guess you know. I know Autumn, her father was my childhood friend when she was a good kid. Then years later he came into my bar ordering me to take care of Autumn for a year, you were in middle school then and-"

"No wonder you're always late."

"Yeah, I had to spend time with her so he wouldn't kill me or you, besides, I had fun raising a boy who is of a girl. It was, unique I guess. He does love you, you know."

"He died."

"Oh my… I-I, oh dear…"

"Autumn, come here."

I hug him and a tear leaks out. I look up and see Hikaru.

 **-Hikaru-**

I was so shocked when I saw Kyle was a girl and I whisper. "You're, you're a girl?"

He-she nodded her head. "Yeah, just don't tell anybody, or anything." Ky-Autumn thn sharply says Including Kaoru."


	5. Chapter 4: No Really, Vampires?

**This chapter might seem very descriptive since I was in a zen moment at school, so here we go…**

 **And sorry for not writing for a long time, I've been focusing on my Wattpad story and watching anime like Vampire Knight. Anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

 **\/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\**

* * *

 **-Hikaru-**

My breathing was heavy and unstable. Some uneven breaths came out. I looked at Kyle, no Autumn again. The tear glistened from her made my stomach dropped. I then blushed after I remembered what I did to her yesterday. I ran away from her, not even caring if she chased after me.

 **-Autumn-**

He ran away very fast not answering me leaving me wondering.

 **-Haruhi-**

I was a bit confused, I'll give you that. But I did get what just happened.

"Do you think you can trust him?"

"No." Autumn started stuttering. "I think he'll go tell Kaoru. I, I'll be going."

Autumn ran out with a small glimmering necklace falling out of her jacket pocket. Before I could even tell her, she was already out the store leaving me and my father alone and confused people.

"What is this?" I squatted down and picked up what she dropped.

It had a golden chain and a three charms and a locket. The charms were a miniature gun, missile, and ammo. I opened the locket and saw a happy child with two happy parents. A girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes and a blue dress wore a straw hat and necklace.

An older woman with light brown hair with green eyes wore a t-shirt, a short skirt, and had her hair in a ponytail. An older man with blond hair clearly had happiness in his eyes. He wore a shirt, shorts, and a hat like western cowboys. Then Dad snatched my locket and wiped his face when he started to cry.

"Are they Autumn's family?" I asked.

He nodded sadly. "Autumn was a happy child until she got older and understood the world around her."

"Really?" I asked very intrigued.

"I swore to tell that I'd never tell a soul about what I did when before you were alive on his life, but he's dead so I guess I could tell."

 **-Autumn-**

I began chasing him running on the roofs. I tumbled down and made eye contact with three men in black suits. They pointed guns at me and I jumped on one of their heads and jumped around them all causing confusion as I went faster and faster and barely could see me.

 **-Haruhi-**

"Autumn's father as you know is a famous outlaw. Jackal can see two seconds before normal humans can and can go faster than a cheetah in seconds. He is very strong and has a low tolerance to alcohol and got into fights easily nicknaming him Chaos Dragon which made him get followers and created a mafia group. These gifts is now passed on Autumn."

 **-Autumn-**

I then kicked off the wall nearby, flipping, and crashing into one of them. They tumbled back crashing into the wall. The other two were astonished.

"They didn't say she was that powerful!"

I grabbed that man and asked him in my father's voice. "I want to know, _who_ sent you!"

"Th-that voice, it's him! He's alive! His message to you, 'I want you to leave Japan and come back to America."

I let his collar loose and they both scrambled. I then stumbled as I noticed the third one was alive. I looked and my leg and saw fresh blood.

"You did not just do that!" I said in my father's voice again.

 **-Haruhi-**

"But the worse gift she could ever get from him, whenever they see blood, they'll got on a killing spree. Nothing could stop them. Except the one that they love."

 **-Autumn-**

I started punching him in the guts and grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger. The shot was an inch away from the man.

 **-Haruhi-**

"But the worse part, they'll kill even innocent bystanders."

 **(Sorry if you don't want to read this after I add a genre. Supernatural. I just had to put this in after watching Vampire Knight.)**

 **-Haruhi (Just making sure you know)-**

"Maybe I should be telling you this, but his family pure blooded vampires."

"V-v-vampires?" I asked.

"Pure blooded vampires are more powerful than regular vampires and are usually hunted down because of their ancestors who were rulers and cruel. But Autumn is a rare case. She stayed a pureblood even though her mother is human who knows nothing about this."

 **(I'm now wondering if I'm going to make this a crossover of Vampire Knight.)**

 **-Autumn-**

I saw bare skin and my fangs glistened and I licked the neck taste testing. I then bit into him and sucked his blood. It tasted of weakness, my favorite. I sucked him dry and he disappeared in thin air. I looked to my right and saw her. Yuuki.

"What a delicious smell you have there." I say licking the blood off me.

 **I know this was short, but that was because I didn't take my time, so spelling and grammar mistakes might happen, so…**

 **But really, I don't know if I should make this a crossover of Vampire Knight. Maybe I'll just do that after I make a new chapter… Maybe rewrite a few chapters to go with this. If you don't like this chapter, than message me and I'll make a non-vampire version. Maybe I'll make two routes, one that crossovers with Vampire Knight and the other that's normal. Tell me if you just DESPISED it or hated it, either way just give me your thoughts one this.**


	6. Chapter 5: Vampire Route We Shall Take!

**Since I'm in the middle of the reading Vampire Knight, it will also be based only on the anime. Sorry, but I have a weird way of doing stuff, like this. And I decided to do it this way.**

* * *

Before I could do anything, a certain whitehead boy blocked my path holding his gun. "Don't touch her."

"You're still just a lowlife E. Maybe you should just kill yourself before you regret it." I casually say sneering in Yuuki's voice, making his grip on his gun tighter.

"Autumn! How could you say something like that?" She yells at me.

"What, like you can talk back to a vampire. You're just a human with a… hmmm, seems like your smell is different from last time. You smell better, sweeter. More delicious than ever!" I exclaim marveling over that fact in Kaname's voice making Zero shoot which I dodged.

"I'm a-"

"Autumn, please refrain from thinking that way." I hear another voice which cutter off Yuuki's.

"Hello. Lord Kaname." I say in Yuuki's voice.

"I'm not in the mood for your games."

"You call them games, I call them appreciation gifts. Now go back to your entourage where you can spoil your already prissy and rotten children." I say in Zero's.

\- Haruhi -

I ran to where I saw her run off to. I pant as I hear Autumn nearby. I turn around the corner and see her with three other people. I hide behind as I see one person almost spotting me.

"Come out, I know you're there." An angry voice yells at me and I sigh as I walk out.

Autumn gives me a strange look as I give her a stranger one when I look at her and realize and she says in a different voice. "H-h-haruhi? What are you doing here!"

"Friend of yours?" The black haired guy says.

"Yeah, just what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here."

"I needed to look for you, father wanted me to come get you. He told me about… your father and yourself."

"But he isn't dead! He's alive! He's very keen on promises and he'll, he'll kill him! He. Will. Kill. Your. Father!"

"H-hold on, what's going on here?" A girl says.

"Jackal will do anything to kill your father. Even if they were childhood friends." Autumn ignores the other girl making me almost laugh even in this situation.

"Autumn, who is this?" The black hair boy asks her.

Autumn finally snaps out of her trance and answers him bitterly in another voice. "Excuse me Lord Kaname, she's Haruhi. Her father knows about my bathroom."

"Then that means you know what her father did."

"He worked at a gay bar."

"That wasn't the only thing he did." She says in another voice.

"Then. What, did he do?"

"Serving Jackal Knife." She says in the same bone chilling voice, her father.

"What that disgusting creature trying to say is her father drank his blood."

"Zero, calm down. Autumn's nice. When she wants to be. Besides, she's very helpful. Right Kaname?"

Kaname replies. "Autumn is helpful, but sometimes limited or not. But all we know she is a vampire. To keep a safe eye on you, we'll be sending in Zero and Yuuki."

"Don't get your hopes high. Kaname." Autumn says using a beautiful voice which I didn't know who voice owned it.

A Weekend Later

"Class. We have two transfer students. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Yuuki and a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Zero Kiryu. What she said."

"He seems rude." A girl started gossiping to her nearby friend.

"Well I find that super charming. He seems as cool as Kyoya!"

"That girl shouldn't even be close to such a cool guy like him!" Another girl whispers angrily to her friends.

I decided to tease the girls and I said in my cool higher pitch boy voice. "Hey, relax. They're with me, friends of mine."

"Ehhh! You talked!"

"One time thing girls." I winked.

"Awww!"

"Hey, I'm a busy man." I smirk as she pouts.

Time Passes

I open the door and see the seven people present. I usher Yuuki and Zero in.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friends." I say in Yuuki's voice.

"I'm Yuuki!"

"Oh yeah, Tamaki, don't flirt with her." I had an arrow drawn to point to who would protect her, Zero with his gun in his hand.

He gave me a thumbs up but sweat dropping when he notice the gun.

I start texting Tamaki on my phone. "He's like you in a way, but probably more psychotic. I remember he almost killed somebody for touching Yuuki. So, just please give up."

"My little daughter cares for me!"

He starts hugging me, but I had enough to finger space to text him back. "I just don't want somebody's death be blamed on me since a person will say I did it and they'll trust that judgement."

"You just only care for yourself."

"Yes, yes I do."

 **Sorry this is so short! I'm just running out of ideas really, so if you have any ideas, you can just tell me via whatever I have open.**


	7. Notice! IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry, but after seeing that I haven't updated in forever, I had to do this.

I don't like my stories, especially since I got a bit crazy with it. If you were a fan of my other fanfic, that won't be continued, I didn't like exactly where that was heading- even if it had a place to go. BUT, I'm not quitting writing, just thos stories. So, a few weeks after stopping writing on , I was writing on Wattpad, I don't know if I mentioned that here...

But if you like my weird plots or something, you can find me on Wattpad under the same name, Andrianlia.


End file.
